Christmas Surprises
by mooooomo
Summary: Post war. The first Christmas after the Battle of Hogwarts and Mrs. Weasley forgets to make gifts and leaves the task to Mr. Weasly. DISCLAIMER Don't own charactors they belong to J.K. Rowling..


**Authors Note:**** This is my first original fanfic that wasn't co-written soooo well tell me what you think please ;)**

* * *

><p>With the Christmas season well underway Mrs. Weasley was bustling about setting up decorations. While debating whether or not to put the mistletoe by the front door or the kitchen entryway a great shock came over her. On top of everything that had happened recently she had forgotten to make knit any scarves, sweaters, hats anything. As a result the kids wouldn't have any gifts. Oh no, that just won't do, she thought with disgust at herself.<p>

"Arthur! Arthur! Where are you?" she called. Then he opened up the back door and came in with a light coating of snow on his old worn brown coat.

"What has you all worked up?" he inquired.

"Oh you won't believe it! I forgot to make Christmas gifts for the children! This is the first holiday the family's partially normal and I forgot presents of all things!" she continued on.

"Well if it means that much to you I can go out and buy gifts…" the red haired man tentatively suggested.

"Thanks Arthur! Remember don't go overboard simplicity is the best way to go," she responded happily. And with that Arthur Weasley disappeared to go Christmas shopping for twelve people give or take a few.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later he returned with an arm full of square little packages all with green wrapping paper and red bows.<p>

"They had a great deal I just couldn't pass over on gift wrapping," he explained to the incredulous stare his wife was giving him.

"Well, this oughta be interesting," Mrs. Weasley sighed reaching for a package. Mr. Weasley swatted her hand away.

"These aren't to be opened until Christmas when the entire family is here," he chastised, "Isn't that what you always told the children and I? Well now it's your turn."

* * *

><p>The next evening the gifts sat placed meticulously underneath the evergreen tree that was decorated in red sparkling tinsel, gold ornaments, and an enchanted Santa Clause steered his sleigh at the top.<p>

"Look Gin!" Ron exclaimed pointing at the packages "Mum ditched the awful knitted clothing and got us real gifts!"

"Ronald! Don't say that your mum could be highly offended!" Hermione scolded playfully.

After dinner that was worthy of being a Hogwarts feast everybody crowded into the small living room. When all the gifts were opened and cleaned up Mr. Weasley passed out his gifts.

"I hope you all enjoy them as much as I do," he said with a hint of excitement in his voice. Everybody opened up their small packages.

"What eez it?"" Fleur asked staring at the bright yellow duck with an even brighter shade of orange beak and huge black and white eyes staring right back at her. She had gotten a rubber duck with a tag around its neck.

"Read the message!" Mrs. Weasley urged her.

"Do theeze exzist in France? I would love to answer your question but I don't know was it eez," she responded in her French accent which still hadn't disappeared.

"It's a rubber duck and it seems we all got one," Bill explained.

"It's a muggle invention created for enjoyment while in the bath Mr. Weasley. I've told you that before," Hermione said annoyed.

"I'm getting inspiration for a good joke in this Dad! Thanks so much!" George said with a mischievous grin.

"Err thank you for the rubber duck Mr. Weasley," Harry said with the most gratitude he could muster.

"Well these are quite entertaining," Ron mused while he squeezed it and from it came a squeak.

"Aww look!" Ginny exclaimed pointing at Andromeda who sat holding Teddy who's hair turned yellow and then orange at the tips.

"Well what about you my love? What do you think of your rubber duck?" He asked eagerly.

"It's the best present I've ever received but next year I'm in charge of gifts," Mrs. Weasley laughed.

* * *

><p>After that year Mrs. Weasley never forgot to make gifts for anybody afraid that the result would be worse than rubber ducks. Although nobody truly loved their gifts she kept hers on the fireplace mantle just to see her husband always smile when he walked by.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors Note:<span> I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
